General Grievous
General Grievous, formerly called Qymaen Jai Sheelal, is the secondary antagonist in Star Wars Episode lll: Revenge of the Sith and the secondary main antagonist in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''series (2008-2014); after his master Count Dooku betrayed Asajj Ventress in season 3, General Grevious took the role as the true secondary antagonist for the rest of the entire series. General Grievous has a ruthless, demanding personality. He easily becomes impatient with battle droids that serve him when they do not fulfill his desires. It is not uncommon for him to destroy one of his droids in his anger. Although General Grievous is strong, he sometimes underestimates the power of the Republic and the Jedi which leads to his loss in some of the war's battles. Personality Grievous is cold and ruthless, never showing mercy to any enemy, even when he was a Kaleesh. His shuttle crash left him with a sense of bitterness for being cheated of a warrior’s death and though he chose to become a cyborg, believing that flesh was weak, Grievous is secretly ashamed of his new form. He also began comparing himself to the Jedi and became determined to be able to match them, leading to him doing anything in his power to improve himself. Grievous has no problem with sacrificing others for himself and often exploits the Jedi’s compassion for their soldiers. Grievous is also known and feared for his cruelty and brutality. He is very arrogant, but also has a somewhat cowardly side; he (usually) flees when the tide is against him. Despite this, he is also highly relentless; he is totally determined to destroy the Jedi, and will sometimes fight them even when he is injured, shown when he fought Obi-Wan while he was still weak from his recent encounter with Mace Windu. However, Grievous is not completely heartless, caring for his people and Kummar, and on one occasion, even showed pity for a Jedi, letting her land minor hits on him before slaying her. Grievous hated Nute Gunray for thinking of him as nothing but a servant droid, which enraged him to no end and saw the viceroy and the other Separatist leaders as greedy weaklings. Grievous also had something of a rivalry with Asajj Ventress, but the two shared one trait, hatred for the mindless battle droids of the Separatists, which he often destroyed to alleviate his frustration. Abilities Grievous is an extremely powerful and deadly fighter, being one of the most proficient Jedi hunters to exist. He is extremely proficient at wielding lightsabers, using his own unique form, which utilizes extremely fast barrages of strikes and more powerful blows to overwhelm his enemies. Grievous can split his arms in two, giving him four arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms, and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. Grievous can even use his feet just as well as his hands and his ability to wield his lightsabers in this unorthodox and fast flowing style makes him able to hold his own against several opponents at once. Grievous is also perfectly willing to use more underhanded tactics, for example, pulling a blaster to finish his opponents. He is a skilled general and tactician, using chaotic, seemingly random strategies that can easily trick his opponents. Grievous is quick to target civilians in battle, forcing his enemy to make the choice between victory and protecting innocents. He can also control his droids through antennae in his head, making him even more in control during battles. Grievous’ mechanical body is far stronger, flexible, and agile than most other creatures and can also survive the vacuum of space. He is also a skilled pilot, said to be as good at handling a ship as he is with a lightsaber. Trivia *In ''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Grievous has six fingers on each hand, but in the Clone Wars, Grievous has only four on each hand, and in the animated series, he has five fingers on each hand. *Each villain in the Star Wars prequels foreshadows a different aspect of what Anakin will become. Grievous represents the wheezing cyborg. *Grievous will meet Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. * Gallery The-clone-wars-general-grievous.jpg Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Males Category:Sadistic characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Cheap cowards Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Gas Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Cyborgs Category:Nihilists Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures villains Category:Twilight's enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Creations Category:Characters voiced by Richard McGonagle Category:Characters voiced by Matthew Wood Category:Deceased villains Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Characters voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Idiots Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains